


Surprise

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Mei is undercover in Konoha, it goes as well as anyone would expect considering it'sKonoha.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> Written in general because I wanted to write something but couldn't pick anything in my folders.
> 
> Written specifically for Kat, who's lovely and kind and very patient. Thank you for being awesome, Kat, Bet. <3

Mei sighs and sips at her tea. It's a bland flavor because Konoha is not quite known for their variety of tea, unfortunately, and she's _supposed_ to be scouting.

There's a new Hokage, and while she has no desire to interest Kage's while she's still...veiled herself, the curiosity has eaten at her. Her genjutsu, isn't her most available field (she's a ninjutsu and seduction specialist), it's still good enough.

Either that or Konoha chunin have really been hurting. There has been at least five now that have passed by and Mei _knows_ when someone is interested in her, if not gaze, than by chakra, or body language. Nothing avoids her eye, not while in the most turmoil-fueled Village in the continents.

Tea sip, Mei grimaces and puts it back down with a slightly louder than appropriate clang.

"Tea's shit here, you should have some sake." A femme voice says.

Mei freezes and glances to the left of her, across the table. Then relaxes just barely, a Sannin, at least she knows she's not losing her touch. She would be surprised if anyone could solo a Sannin now that they're almost twice her age. "I noticed. I also believe you said you would never come back here."

Tsunade's smile grows for a moment, she's amused by something _dammit_ _whoever fucked up the intell is going to get a new asshole_ , before she adds a long pour of sake to Mei's tea, "That blend is meant to be drunk with alcohol. Everyone knows that...except foreigners." She added with a glint in her eye.

Oh, well _shit_ , Mei grimaces before she can control her face. "How did I give myself away?" Hell if Tsunade hasn't destroyed her ribs (her taijutsu is good but even Mei knows when she's outclassed) might as well ask _what_ did it.

"The tea a little," Tsunade hums and takes a long swallow of sake. It shouldn't look so appealing but the way her neck stretches, the heave of her breasts when she gasps for air. The way a little sake travels down her red lips. Her tongue peaking out to lick away the fluid.

Suddenly Mei regrets calling herself a seductress specialist, Sage has she ever been this turned on by men? It seems impossible, but then again Mei has always been attracted to powerful people. "A-and what else?" Mei swallows tightly and bites her thumb.

A definite pause while Tsunade's eyes rivet on Mei's thumb, her fingers almost going slack on the sake bottle before she tightens it at the last possible second. Droplet's of sake splashes on her hand and her fingers are soft for a taijutsu specialist, beautiful and even well done considering nails aren't the most enjoyable thing to break in the middle of a fight.

Mei swallows and wonders at the way Tsunade gazes at her with an intensity of a tiger. She has never been afraid and felt hunted by a woman before, but in this moment she feels all that attention and focus. It is equal parts thrilling and terrifying.

Finally, Tsunade tears her gaze away and sighs almost wistfully, "You're not the only one with spies Kiri, also your chakra is a little too large and potent. How many Konoha shinobi have a combined element? I can tell you it is down to a low percentile." She gives the information away as if it's not vital to her village. Maybe those reports on Tsunade's dislike for the village were true.

"And do you know who I am?" Mei realizes how cocky it sounds right as the words leave her mouth. But sometimes blunt is better than subtle, especially with the more powerful shinobi. They tend to give away information like a sieve.

Tsunade's eyes darken and her pretty pink tongue peaks out once more, "No, but I would definitely like too." She leans forward.

Everything seems to slow down, Mei knows what's about to happen but at the same time she's absolutely flummoxed. Until their lips meet.

It's one of the best kisses in her life.

Sweet and soft, the taste of Tsunade's cherry lipstick is strong against her tongue, and they part only an inch when done. Mei looks into deep brown eyes and realizes, _Shit_.

Mei is compromised.

At least it looks like Tsunade is just as compromised.

The next kiss? even better. They break the table though.


End file.
